Eliteiment
Who is Eliteiment? Eliteiment (Elite for short) is a YouTuber/streamer that literally never streams VRChat for some reason and appears in many VRChat videos. He has his own stuff that he is very active on like Discord, YouTube, Twitter, and Twitch! Q&A interview Who even is Eliteiment and why is he on here? Eliteiment likes appearing in the background of most VRChat streams and videos. I guess you could say he's a "behind the scenes" kind of guy. He also tries to avoid being a victim of any scare avatars *cough cough*. Some people actually recognize him in public worlds which is pretty insane. Where can I find you? Elite likes hanging around in friends+ worlds as far as I can tell. How do you even pronounce "Eliteiment"? Mostly people say element, enlightenment, alignment, entitlement, etc. which is incorrect. The correct pronunciation is (ill-eet-uh-ment) according to his bio. Where can I get that avata-''' You can't! He custom made that avatar for his own preferences. Nobody is allowed to have it unless you're a really good friend of his that he trusts according to him. '''What's the orange box on your back? It appears to be a Flavacol box which is movie theater popcorn salt. Where did you come up with the name "Eliteiment"? Story time. So his name is broken down into two parts: "Elite" and "iment". The "Elite" part came from a long time ago. "I was chillin' at my computer playing something and I turn around to see my dad playing Call of Duty: Black Ops II (this was when that game was extremely popular.) I was watching him as he was making a clan tag. While he was designing it, he selects the "ELITE" sign and I thought that was a really cool logo/design and I really liked it a lot." (picture on the right). The "iment" part was pretty easy. It's the same way he got "aholic" and "able". "I was playing Clash Royale (when that game was a thing) and I was making my own little clan thing. I was sittin' there for like 45 minutes thinking of a good name and "Eliteiment" just came to my head. I thought that was a really weird name and almost discarded it but then I thought it was pretty catchy so I used it." He makes new usernames by using "Elite" and adding a suffix at the end (e.g. -iment, -aholic, -able, etc.) Trivia * YouTube sub count: 16.3k (12/25/19) * Eliteiment got VR exactly 2 months before the Trusted Update. * Elite started as a "New User" and took him 400 hours, 2 worlds, about 60 friends, and about 30 avatars (not public) to get "Trusted". Links *YouTube *Twitter *Twitch *Discord Eliteiment#2539 Friends (that have profiles) Greigh Naddition Natsix Welsea (formerly known as Ainen) Gallery VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-16 20-48-51.436.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-08-01 17-26-49.791.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-03 17-01-50.150.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-23 23-07-30.977.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-07-30 22-37-12.240.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-08-01 18-33-40.107.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-08-24 08-54-48.687.png CBL group photo.png Category:People Category:Rainbows